girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl Meets Smackle
Girl Meets Smackle is the eighth episode in season 1 of Girl Meets World. It aired on September 12, 2014 to 2.4 million viewers. http://tv.msn.com/tv/series-episodes/girl-meets-world/ Overview When Smackle, a debate champion from another school who happens to have a crush on Farkle, realizes that he only sees her as an academic rival, she enlists Maya and Riley to give her a makeover. Meanwhile, Auggie comes home from school with the devastating realization that he and Ava may not spend the rest of their lives as childhood sweethearts like his parents. Plot In the cold opener, Cory teaches his class a lesson on ancient Greek history, specifically on the Trojan War. As part of his lesson he uses a box wrapped up like a present and offers it to anyone who wants it, which Riley naturally accepts until she opens it up to find a small blackboard reading "The Trojan Horse." Later he gives Lucas a "Get out of Detention Free card," which Maya tries to get from him in exchange for not calling him "Ranger Rick." Lucas takes the offer and she calls him "Ranger Roy" instead, and begins dancing on Cory's desk and rubbing her alleged new found status in his face in song. Cory recommends that she reads the card and finds it to be invalid once she does just that. At a debate between John Quincy Adams and Einstein Academy, Isadora Smackle has defeated Farkle once again. After winning the debate, she invites her defeated arch enemy out for a smoothie date, but he doesn't reciprocate. When Riley congratulates Farkle, then Smackle, the latter seeks her advice on how to win his heart, knowing that she and Maya are the two girls he has a crush on. She begs Riley to take her to her house for a makeover. Riley is originally reluctant to help, but does so anyhow. Smackle is surprised by how pretty they made her, but still maintains her personality traits and speech patterns. As Riley and Maya try to set her up with Farkle, he informs them that he's not oblivious to their work on her, but is convinced it's just a ploy for their upcoming debate. Just then Lucas (who is trying out for the debate team) walks in and Farkle uses him in an attempt to arouse and distract her, which seems to be working. Lucas goes along with the ruse, and pretends to have a crush on Smackle, partially in order to make Riley jealous. Smackle recognizes the more primitive traits within herself that she feels are beneath her, but still refuses to undo their makeover. Once the debate takes place, which deals with the subject of whether or not beauty is skin deep, Farkle and the rest of the JQA Debate Team are convinced they're sure to win, but as Smackle takes the podium, they realize that she's about to beat them again, although this time he doesn't mind as much. She ends her speech with a declaration of her love for Farkle. Meanwhile Auggie seems distraught over the revelation that he and Ava might not be a couple when they grow up, something that Topanga is quite pleased to hear However she begins to suspect that the long-term pre-pubescent relationship that she and Cory have had may have had too much of an influence on her son's expectations. Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Also starring *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus Guest cast *Cecilia Balagot as Isadora Smackle *Nathaniel J. Potvin as Academic Top Half *Kamran Allahverdy as Academic Bottom Half Quotes To be added. Trivia *The back of the magazine Farkle peruses in Riley's room is an ad for The Family Game, which Cory will purchase and attempt to play with his family in the forthcoming episode "Girl Meets Game Night." *Farkle's two friends, the Academic Halves (who form the "Academic Prettyboy") from "Girl Meets Popular" return. *Lucas joins Farkle and the Academic Halves on the JQA Debate Team. * The exact same students comprising the Einstein Academy Debate Team also served as the Spelling Bee Team. Curiously, the only member to wear glasses during the Spelling Bee, is the only one not wearing glasses during the Interscholastic Debates. *Topanga compares Cory to Mr. Feeny (from Boy Meets World) in this episode. *To facilitate Ben Savage's directorial duties, Cory Matthews has a smaller role in this episode. * This is so far the only episode with Cory as minor character. * This is the first time Auggie and Farkle have a conversation. International premieres *September 19, 2014 (Canada) *October 5, 2014 (Latin America, Brazil) *November 14, 2014 (UK & Ireland) * January 6, 2015 (Australia) * January 11, 2015 (Romania/Bulgaria) * January 25, 2015 (Italy) * February 12, 2015 (Israel) * February 14, 2015 (Czech Republic/Hungary) * March 6, 2015 (Spain, Portugal) *March 15, 2015 (Japan) *May 20, 2015 (Germany) *August 30, 2016 (Philippines) Gallery Transcript Videos References Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes